Safe Under My Guard
by ROBOTJONZE
Summary: Rohan find two Ali'kr warriors looking for a woman, he then discovers it is Saadia that they are looking for and decides to help her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright afternoon in Whiterun and Rohan was at the forge helping Adrianne Avenicci smith some swords. He had been doing some small jobs and favors around the town and was becoming a local hero. Rohan went and killed some bandits attacking travelers; help find lost children, even kept the giants away from the farms outside the city in the countryside. He even led a small group militia of nord men to save a Graymane from Thalmor imprisonment. But Rohan decided to take an easy day and do his favorite hobby which was smiting. He was at a grindstone shaping an axe his mind focused on his work but he was in the shadow of the mountain of where High Hrothgar was perched, Rohan turned and looked at the monastery, he could almost feel the power brewing from the temple.

"I don't know why you haven't went there yet, it's been almost a month." Says Adrianne smoothing a sword.

"I really don't feel like seeing some hermits." Says Rohan continuing his work, he takes the axe off the stone and blows on it, feeling the sharpness on his fingers.

"Well you are snubbing something that cannot be ignored, especially with these dragons."

Rohan smirks at her and rolls his eyes. "Here's the axe the guardsmen wanted."

Adrianne takes the axe and looks impress, Rohan's work was amazing.

"What's that you got there?" says Rohan looking at the sword Adrianne was working on.

"This is a sword fit for a jarl." Adrianne hands Rohan the sword. It was a steel great sword, it was sharp to the tip and Nordic engravings were stenciled on the blade, the handle had a very good grip and it was very durable. The sword was fit for a jarl. Rohan test the sword, he twirls it around his hand and swings it slowly side to side hearing the blade cut the air.

"It literally is meant for a jarl though… Jarl Balgruff that is." Says Adrianne timidly

"Really? Is he expecting it?"

"No, I was wondering if you could give it to the steward, my father. He will know when is the right time to deliver it to him."

"Sure, Adrianne." Rohan takes the fine sword to the Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach.

He comes in to find an annoyed Balgruff having a conversation with a Legionnaire Legate and an Imperial diplomat.

"Jarl Balgruff, the General has been up most kind to you. He knows you are a loyal citizen of the Empire and he wishes to aid. All he is asking is a small garrison to post here so no Stormcloaks can harm your beautiful city and the rest of your hold." Says the diplomat.

"We are literally putting our men on the line so you wouldn't put yours." Says the Legate.

Balgruff glares at the imperials, his mood was filled with anger and annoyance and you could tell by his breathing. "Please tell the General that I will have to decline his offer again. I have no need of his services!" he shouts, everyone in the palace grew silent. The legate and the diplomat leave in disgust, mumbling under their breathes. Hrongar looked at his brother frustrated.

"How could just pass that up so easily are you insane! It won't be long when Ulfric sends one of his lackeys and cause a muck."

"Hrongar I am not in the mood!"

"You're always not in the mood but you are letting your personal feelings on the Empire and Ulfric get to you and we are going to suffer! Don't you think Tullius will get the idea that you might be on Ulfric's side?! "

"I am done with this!"

"Humph! Your cautious ways are going to get us killed Balgruff! You do nothing but sit on your throne like a scared pup!"

"Watch your tongue!" snaps Balgruff, "You may be my brother but I am the Jarl, meaning my word is law!"

The two brothers walk off in anger. Hrongar sees Rohan, "Shouldn't you be at the monastery!"

"If I leave you'll miss me." Says Rohan.

Hrongar does a playful huff under his breath and leaves. Proventus sees Rohan with a sword.

"Adrianne wants me to give this to you, it's for the jarl." Rohan hands Proventus the sword.

Proventus examines the sword amazed by the craftsmanship, "Poor girl always want to prove herself. Thank you, I'll give it to Balgruff when he is… less moody."

Rohan then returns to the forge to help Adrianne finish up her work. "This war putting a toll on all of us Rohan." says Adrianne putting some smithed swords in crates ready to be shipped off to Solitude, "I don't know if we could take it anymore, I know can't."

Rohan puts the crates on the back of a carriage, "I guess, that is if you let get to you, I mean you're making a profit smiting weapons and armor for the legion. You should be happy."

"Well what side are you on then Rohan, you grew up in Cyrodiil so wouldn't you be for the legion." Adrianne finishes putting up the swords and sits down for a rest, "Then again, you are a Nord, and so you might be in Ulfric's army."

Rohan puts the last of the crates up, "You really wanna know whose side I'm on." He puts the last crate in the carriage and points to himself. "I'm in my army, I'm in my legion."

Adrianne chuckles to herself. "We'll all have to chose someday, my decision is made up and since the legion pays me more, I'm on their side." She gives Rohan 300 gold for his help, "Thanks there was no way I could finish this order in time. Also thanks for giving my father the sword."

Rohan waves goodbye and walks on his way to the Bannered Mare, he then sees a guardsmen talking to two Ali'kr warriors. Rohan could tell they were Ali'kr, from one being they were Redguards, second by their desert like garb they wore and by those massive curved swords they carry. When Rohan was a boy he had learned Ali'kr sword techniques and fighting from an old Ali'kr warrior.

"Look! We already told you, you're not allowed in the city!" say the guardsmen.

"We're not looking for trouble, all we are asking if we can just look for her." Says one of the Ali'kr

"I don't care, you're lucky I'm not throwing you two in jail for trespassing!" Sterns the guardsmen.

"This isn't over, we'll be back!" sneers the other Ali'kr.

The Ali'kr looks over to see Rohan watching the commotion, "You there!" he calls.

Rohan walks up to them, "Sa hodin Ro'de." Greets Rohan in yokudan saying 'can I help you'. The Ali'kr were impressed.

"Where'd you learn that?" ask one of the Ali'kr.

"My old sword master taught me, when I was a boy. He was Ali'kr." Said Rohan.

"Well I think you can help us… you see we are looking for a woman, Redguard like us."

"Okay and why do you need me?" ask Rohan.

"We are not welcomed here as you can see. For the people in Skyrim sees us as nothing but cut throat mercenaries or assassins." Spats the Ali'kr, "If you can get us some information we will gladly pay you, we will be at Rorikstead."

"Why are you looking for this girl?"

"That's none of your business." Sterns the Redguard warrior, "If you don't accept our offer feel free to walk away."

Rohan nods and the two warriors walk off to Rorikstead. Rohan knew of some Redguard women living here in Whiterun, so he goes around town asking questions. He first talked to Ahlam in the temple of Kynareth. "I'm sorry Rohan but I know what you're talking about, I don't know what some Ali'kr would want with me anyway!?"

"It's okay Ahlam, I'm just looking for some information."

He then ask Saiffir if she knew anything about it, "No and I don't want to! There are a lot of Redguard women here in Skyrim, that lady could be anywhere."

"I just wanted some info."

Rohan went all through the town talking to every Redguard he saw none were helpful. The day began to wind down and Rohan decides to retire. He sits at his regular table in the Bannered Mare downing some cups of mead. He was bored and decided to drink till he felt tired. Saadia comes to refill his cup, Rohan looks at her and remembers Saadia was a Redguard.

"Saadia" says Rohan.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know that some Ali'kr are looking for a Redguard woman?"

Saadia pauses for a moment, "Actually, yes I do."

"Really now?" Rohan was now in full attention.

"I was at the stables earlier today and I was stopped by them. They kept asking me questions, hassling me then they finally left me alone. Word is they are harassing every Redguard woman they find. Whoever this woman is, she's very elusive." Saadia goes back to her work and Rohan finishes his drink. Minutes later Rohan began to feel a drowsy and slowly gets up, Hulda stops what she was doing to help the slightly drunken nord to his room. "It's okay Hulda I got him." Saadia takes Rohan's arm and walks him upstairs to his room.

Rohan slumps on his bed the mead slowly catches up to him. "Need help getting undress?" says Saadia as she takes off his boots. She then unbuckles the chain that had Rohan's sword holder and puts it on a chair, she then removes his upper torso branded iron armor and the outer part of his pants leaving nothing but his leather trousers. "Saadia can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" says Saadia in calm gentle voice as she brushes the hair off the side of Rohan's head. Their faces were close, as Rohan laid down and Saadia was a top of him and their noses were nearly touching. "When are you and me going to ride off into the sunset." Says Rohan playfully. Saadia grins and whispers in his ear, "You tell me." She begins to kiss him down his neck all the way to his muscular chest and continues down. She then slowly starts to pull down his pants a little, Rohan smiles and closes his eyes. Just before Rohan goes into his blissful feeling he feels a sharp steel dagger against his neck. He keeps his eyes closed and chuckles, "So you are the woman the Ali'kr has been looking for." Saadia stares at Rohan still on top of him not moving, "What do they want from me?"

"How should I know they are only asking for information." Rohan was still smiling.

"Then I need your help."

"Really?" Rohan finally opens his eyes.

Saadia gets off of Rohan and sits beside him on the bed, "I'm not really the people of Skyrim think I am." Her voice was filled sorrow and distressed. Rohan sobers up quickly and sits up. "Who are you then." He says in his serious tense masculine voice.

"My name is Iman and I am a noble from House Suuda. Those Ali'kr are hired thugs from the Aldemeri Dominion."

"Why would the Aldemeri Dominion want you harmed?"

"I spoke out against them publicly and they have been chasing since, the Ali'kr are ruthless men. They are lead by a man named Kematu."

Rohan thought to himself, her story felt a bit fishy, him knowing Ali'kr would remind him that they were always against the Dominion then again they were also mercenaries, so his chivalrous ways kept to trust her heart. He wipes a tear from her cheek with his thumb and smiles at her, "Ma hey Nan sig Pa hu onteese." Says Rohan in Yokudan saying :'do not worry , you are safe under my guard.'

"You speak yokudan?!" Shocks Saadia.

"Aye, now were am I suppose to find Kematu."

Saadia thinks for moment then hatches an idea, "There is one Ali'kr that has been captured for trying to sneak in the city. He's held up in the jail, you're the thane so you can get access, right?"

"Okay so if I talk to this guy and shows me to Kematu, then what?"

"Kill him!" says Saadia in a serious morbid tone, it shocked Rohan a bit.

"What do I get in return?"

Saadia then unties the front of her blouse revealing her breast, "Let me give you a taste." She lays him down and blows out the lanterns.

Word from the Writer: As you may know this is from the mission "In My Time of Need".

I made up the Yokudan language (I don't know if they still had spoke it in Hammerfell) but I use words and phrases from the Bantu and Zulu words and put them together, I sorta used the Redguard dialect to pronounce them. So give me your opinion on it please.


	2. Chapter 2

Rohan goes to the Whiterun jail and speaks to the guard. "There's an Ali'kr hold up here, where is he?"

"In the last cell, my thane." Says the guard pointing to a cell down the hall. Rohan walks to the cell and sees a young Redguard in rags sitting on his bed looking down. "You there, come forth."

The Redguard walks up to the bars of the door, "Yeah?"

"I'm looking for the one named Kematu"

The Ali'kr looked at Rohan shocked, "You have a deathwish then?! If you know that name than it means to meet him and you will meet your end."

"I think I can handle myself, now tell me where he is!" eagers Rohan

The Redguard then hatches an idea. "It seems we both have needs. If you can help me. I can help you."

"Fine! Tell me what you want." Says an impatient Rohan.

"I have dishonored my brothers by getting caught so they have left me here. I do not want to die in this gods' forsaken land. If you can get me out I'll tell you where Kematu is and start my life over clean!"

Rohan sighs, "How much is your fine?"

"A 100 gold if you can-

"Guard!" interrupts Rohan, a guard quickly walks up to him and Rohan throws a small bag of coin to him. "Release this man." Commands Rohan, and the guard quickly unlocks the cell.

As the Redguard walks out, Rohan grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall.

"Where is Kematu!" says Rohan with clenched teeth. "He's…he's west of Whiterun, in a small cave called 'Swindler's Den'. You realize if you set foot in there you're dead right?"

Rohan lets the Redguard go letting him fall to the ground. "Thank you." Says Rohan, "And stay out of the city next time!"

Rohan quickly goes to the Bannered Mare to talk to Saadia. She was serving some plates to a couple at a table and sees Rohan come through the door. She rushes to him, "Any news of the Ali'kr?"

"Yes, but let's talk in private."

Saadia quickly takes Rohan through the kitchen and upstairs to her room. "Well!?" she says eagerly.

"They are holed up in a cave west of here, Swindler's Den." Said Rohan.

"That old cave that bandits would use to harbor skooma?" ask Saadia.

"Aye, that's the one. I'm riding out there today, I already ask my housecarl to look after you while I'm gone. I won't be long."

"Rohan, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I mean all my life I have been running from these guys and here you are risking your life for mine." Saadia looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hey remember what I said, 'Nah onteese', you are under my guard." Rohan lifts Saadia's head up from his finger under her chin. Saadia looks at him provocatively and whispers in his ear, "I have something nice and warm for you when you get back." She puts her hand on his crotch. "I'm keeping that in mind." He says and leaves.

Rohan rides his horse to find a small cave perched in the middle of the country side. He walks in the cave to find no one in there. He thinks to himself and remembers the Ali'kr were very clever. Rohan spots a shadow moving quickly on the ceiling of the cave. He then sees more shadows move. "Mah ho, ben ro ah na ha tee!" he says in Yokudan: ('Hello! I am a friend.') Trying to disguise himself as Ali'kr.

"Nah reen en?! So na ma?!' says a voice: ('Who goes there! Who are you?')

"Na ren na ha tee!" assures Rohan: ('I am your friend.')

A Redguard then pops his head out from the shadows and sees Rohan, "Sok been bo na ha tee Mak Sakta!" says the Ali'kr: (He is no friend he is a nord!) Just then an army of Ali'kr come swarming out, curved swords whiled. Rohan knowing Ali'kr fighting style begins slaying. He dodges a sword coming for his head and counters back. He then does a standing tuck backwards and strikes with his sword. The Ali'kr was impressed by his agility but they continue to fight on. Rohan knew Orchish style as well, so he gave a few counter headbutts and kicks. He was able to kill a few and severely injure a dozen more. But the Ali'kr continued to gang up on him. But Rohan owned up to the challenge . He was slicing and dicing at everyone who attacked. Ginning as if this was a mere game. Then suddenly a voice comes out of nowhere."Enough!" The Ali'kr stops attacking but Rohan was still ready to do more. "Come on! Come on! Make a move!" taunts Rohan smiling sword still drawn.. A tall Ali'kr comes walking out of the shadows, it was Kematu. "Roof na ha tee!" he says reaching his hand out to Rohan: ('Come friend.')

Rohan was out of breath and couldn't put up much more of a fight for the moment, so he takes Kematu's hand.

"You fight like us and you can speak our tongue. Kinda strange from a Nord." Says Kematu scratching his chin.

"My sword master was an Ali'kr." Says Rohan, his breath finally catching up to him.

"Hmmm, he's a damn good teacher." Kematu examines Rohan, " Now can you tell me why you are here, killing my men?"

"You are after Saadia and I'm here to stop you!" growls Rohan.

"Saadia? That's what she's been calling herself?"

"Well I mean Iman but-

"Iman?! Her name is Razada!" Chuckles Kematu. A confused look goes across Rohan's face.

"Is she not a noble of House Suuda?" ask Rohan.

"Yes she is a noble of Suuda." Says Kematu still chuckling.

"She told me you are after her cause she spoke out against the Aldmeri Dominion!" says Rohan now angry and confused. After saying that all of the Ali'kr were bursting with laughter, even the ones that were on the ground bleeding to death.

"This poor gullible fool!" one of them shouted

Kematu had small tears from laughing so hard, "She said we were fighting for the…the Dominion!" he laughs even harder so did the other Ali'kr. Rohan was now even more annoyed,

"What is so funny?!" he snarled.

Kematu wipes his tears away and puts his hand on Rohan's shoulder, "Friend, knowing Ali'kr you should know that we never supported those stuck up elves, we never did! Yeah we're mercenaries but we would never lick the ass of those High Elf pricks. Who do you think we are Khajiits!" he laughs a bit.

Rohan thinks back on Saadia's story, he knew it sounded a bit fishy. "That fucking bitch!" snarls Rohan, couldn't believe how gullible he was.

"Saadia," says Kematu doing a quoting fingers gesture, "Has actually spoken FOR the Thalmor and we are after her for betraying us."

"If it wasn't for that bitch, Tenath could've held its ground!" spats an Ali'kr.

"She sold us out to the Dominion, when the other houses found out she was already gone." Says Kematu, "Here in fact."

Rohan couldn't believe he almost risked his life for a lie."I'm sorry, it just that-

"I know, I know, it happens to the best of us." Comforts Kematu, "But maybe you can help us?"

Rohan thinks for a moment, he couldn't believe how fooled he was. He remembers last night when he and Saadia had sex, her convincing him to find and kill Kematu. She basically manipulated him. "Sure." says Rohan maliciously.

"Good, good." Said Kematu nodding his head, "Now you know we are not allowed in the city, so I need you to lure her out."

"I understand, I can lure her to the stables and you can get her there." Rohan grins a bit.

"Perfect!" Kematu pats Rohan's shoulder, "The sun is going down so no guards can see the commotion."

-back in Whiterun.

Rohan enters the Bannered Mare and sees Lydia, "My thane you're back!" says Lydia.

"Where's Saadia?"

"She's in her room; she hasn't come out since you left."

Rohan walks up the stairs to Saadia's room, a worried Saadia was sitting on a chair playing with her thumbs; overjoyed to see Rohan enter.

"You're back! Meaning Kematu is dead!" says Saadia dancing.

"Saadia I-

"I hope you gave that asshole the slowest miserable death as possible!" Saadia continues.

"Saadia listen-

"Oh course you want your reward." Coos Saadia as she jumps on Rohan wrapping her legs around his waist. She grabs Rohan by the collar and begins to kiss him.

"I couldn't kill him." Says Rohan between mashed lips.

"What?!" growls Saadia.

"I… couldn't…kill …Kematu." Repeats Rohan.

Saadia glares at him and gives Rohan a sharp slap on the face while she hops off him.

"You fucking Nords are unbelievable!" Shouts Saadia, "You'll go slay an over grown firebreathing lizard but when it comes to getting rid of some poncy little mercenaries, you're fucking useless!"

"There was an entire army, I couldn't best them!" Whines Rohan, his acting was great, Saadia was really convinced Rohan really failed. "Look they know that you're here in the city and they are coming for you! I have a horse waiting for you by the stables; I'll make sure you get there safely."

A loud frustrated huff came from Saadia, "I can't believe it; I have to stop all this and start over…AGAIN!"

Rohan shakes his head, "I'm sorry."

The two quickly ran through the city towards the front gate. Rohan putting on a ruse, pretending he could see Ali'kr in the shadows. "Quickly! Quickly!" says Rohan, "I can feel them lurching."

They finally make it out of the city to the stables. Saadia looks around in confusion, "Where's the horse?"

"We finally meet at last, my dear lady!" says a voice behind the stables, out walks Kematu.

"Wha…What is this?!" says Saadia seeing Ali'kr warriors popping out, "Rohan, what are you doing?!"

Rohan blocks her path from escaping, "I'm giving what manipulative bitches who bend there knee to the bloody Thalmor deserves!"

Saadia looked at Rohan in disbelief and begins to beg, "Rohan…baby…listen I-

She is then stricken by a paralyzing spell from Kematu and drops to the ground stiff as a board. "Now we can take our 'friend' here back to Hammerfell, where she will pay for her treason." Rohan looks at Saadia she layed down stiff, her arms lay straight down by her side and the only thing she was doing was blinking, blinking and glaring at Rohan. "She won't be harmed?" ask Rohan.

"Not on the way but at Hammerfell that is not me to decide."

Rohan looks at Saadia, shakes his head and clicks his tongue. "Goodbye, 'Razada' have a safe trip home." Taunts Rohan, "Oh and by the way I've met hargravens that can suck my cock better than you." Rohan points to crotch, reminding Saadia about last night. The Ali'kr laugh as they put her in the back of a carriage, Saadia continues to glare at Rohan. Kematu hands Rohan a bag of gold, "Here friend you have done a great service to Hammerfell."

"Anyone who fights the Thalmor is a friend to me." Says Rohan smiling.

"Yes the resistance is alive and well in Hammerfell, and we want justice." Says Kematu in a righteous voice, "Oh word of advice don't get fooled by a pretty face next time, you're better than that. A man who thinks with his brain and not with his cock lives longer."

Rohan laughs, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Bye friend." Says Kematu.

"Za oola Antea!" says Rohan: ('Fight strong and die well.') A Yokudan farewell to warriors

Kematu smiles, "Mah nee ann!" ('May you be forever praised.')

The Ali'kr waved goodbye "Nah onteese!" ('You are under my guard!')

"If you are ever in Hammerfell look for us!" says Kematu as the warriors ride on to Hammerfell. Rohan waves again and walks back to the city thinking of a way to explain to Hulda why she is going to need to hire a new server.

Word from the writer : Razada isn't really Saadia's real name I made it up but Iman is said to be her real name. Also how do you like my fake Yokudan? Give me your opinion on this chapter please, good or bad your opinion matters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
